That Silent Soul of Mine
by DemigodZutara
Summary: Takes place after the day of black sun episode at the western air temple. Zutara. Tokka. hope u like it!
1. Surprise, Surprise

Silent Soul of Mine

Katara glanced out into the distance, she could see something in the distance, but she wasn't sure if it was just her or for real.

"No I can't see anything" Aang said

"I don't see anything Katara you need to stop worrying" Sokka said

"I don't think there is anything there…" Haru blushed

"I can't even see!" Toph blurted

No one said anything, so Katara just assumed it was hallucination. Until the late afternoon, when Aang pointed straight forward and shouted

"Look! Look!"

"I think it's… Wait is that? No it can't be! Zuko?!"

It was indeed Zuko. In a Fire Nation balloon, with a proud look on his face.

"I'll handle this" Katara said as she hopped on Appa with her skin of water. "Yip Yip!" Appa flew right towards the balloon and Katara whipped out the water like it was a long extension of her arm, and bended it through the balloon. Zuko's eyes had a look of fear in them, as the balloon began to fall.

"Katara! No! You've got to bring him here!" Aang yelled frantically.

Katara's eyes widened. She certainly didn't want to be the one responsible for his death. Well at least she thought she didn't. She wanted to hear his story. She swooped down on Appa to where the balloon was coming apart, and flew under it. "jump!" she yelled

Zuko jumped from the balloon and of course, landed right on top of Katara.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked as her blue orbs glanced into his golden ones. She squirmed out from under him and sat up.

"Well I-" Zuko started but Katara cut him off.

"Wait until we get there"

Zuko sat up and brushed himself off.

Appa flew down to the temple, and landed at the bottom. Aang cautiously walked towards him careful of Zuko.

"Its ok, I'm on your side now" Zuko said

"How do we know that for sure?" Katara snapped

"I left home to come here; I stood up against my father, because I thought that it was the right thing to do to help you!" Zuko snapped back.

"Well obviously you're not accepted here"

"Whoa there Katara, he sounds pretty convincing to me" Aang said

"He's telling the truth Katara" Toph said.

"Whatever, I'll be up in the tower" Katara said as she marched off.

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka said as she stomped past him. He stopped and made a funny look on his face when he saw Zuko "run! It's not safe here! We're gonna die!!!"

"Its ok Sokka, Zuko's with us now, we can trust him, according to Toph" Aang said.

"What?!"

"Toph go explain to him"

"Your friends don't accept me here?" Zuko said

"They do…but they just have to get used to it" Aang replied.

"I see" Zuko said as his hand flew to his scar.

"So Zuko, I was wondering, since you're here, and you know you're from the fire nation, and you fire bend I was wondering if you could teach me some fire bending maybe. Please?" Aang said very quickly

Zuko chuckled "I guess I could try to. But be warned, I am not the best teacher"

"You don't have to be! All I really need is to learn it!" Aang said energetically.

Wow, Zuko thought. This kid is really anxious.

"Hey Aang check out this cool earth bending trick!" Toph yelled to Aang. She slid her foot sideways on the ground while moving her arm straight with it, as she did so, a piece of the mountain flew out of its side, and Toph moved it over their heads onto the other side and pushed it into the side of the mountain, the mountain shook vaguely. Sokka ran and yelled "DUCK AND COVER! DUCK AND COVER!" while Toph and Aang laughed.

Katara ran outside from the structure on the mountain and said "Is everyone ok? What happened?"

"Everything's fine Katara, Toph was just showing Aang an earth bending trick" Zuko said, being the slightest bit smug.

"I wasn't asking you, Zuko" Katara said and stomped back into the building,

"What's wrong with Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes?" Toph said

"I'm not sure…." Aang said scratching his curiously

"Right, I made a mistake, I meant Katara doesn't accept me, everybody else, except for maybe…Sokka does" Zuko explained

"Yeah pretty much" Aang said then he chuckled

Zuko sighed and stared up at Katara in the tower window, gazing into the sky. She had gotten very beautiful since the last time he had seen her, which had been in the cave. He had let her touch his scar. That moment, he actually felt like somebody cared about him. Somebody other than his Mother. He wondered where she was, what she was doing.

Katara's hair had gotten longer, and she did not keep it in a braid anymore, instead her hair was loose, with two hair loopies leading to a small bun in the back of her head. Her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes wide open and gazing at the sky, her pretty-

"Uh, Zuko? Woohoo? Anyone there?"

Zuko snapped out of it. Aang was waving his hand in front of Zuko's face.

"Right right, lest get to work" Zuko said as he showed Aang the beginner Fire bender's Stance.

Katara gazed down at Zuko and Aang, What a show off, she thought. Then she glanced at Toph, sitting on an earth chair she had made for herself, bending a piece of rock in her hands, while talking to Sokka at the same time. She could almost predict what they were saying, "that's some pretty cool bending you got there" Sokka would say in a weird accent.

"Thanks Sokka" Toph would say, and blush the slightest bit.

"Well you know, Sometimes I wish I could bend. Not really though, because I'm Sokka,, the meat and sarcasm guy, and your Toph, The rebellious earth bending girl" Sokka would say happily

"Yeah but swords are cool too"

"Yeah but they are pretty hard to handle" and then Sokka would go on acting macho about his sword and explain how "hard" it is to master swordsman ship.

Katara chuckled. Sooner or Later Toph and Sokka would have to reveal their feelings to each other. Toph was too Shy, even though she didn't seem at all shy. Sokka, on the other hand, she didn't know about. She hoped they would tell each other about themselves more though, because they would be a cute couple.

"Hi Katara" Katara whipped and around and saw Haru standing there

"Oh, Hi Haru" Katara said as she slowly went back to the window

"Listen, I kind of wanted to talk to you about, something" Haru said as he drew a circle in the ground with his foot.

"What is that?" Katara said

"Um, well I want to ask you something"

"Yes, what is it?"

"See, since you've got nothing to do and I've got nothing to do, I was wondering, would you like to take a ride on Appa with me?"


	2. Awkward thoughts

Silent Soul of mine

Haru clenched his fists, hoping that Katara would say yes. He was desperate to talk her. And alone.

"Um, Sure Haru, I guess" Katara said, her eyes wandering on the ground.

"Great!" Haru said, overjoyed.

They walked out the door of the tower, and saw Aang and Toph, having a little earth bending tournament.

Sokka was yelling "Come on Aangy Boy! You can do it! You're bad to the bone!"

Haru giggled. Katara noticed, and giggled too.

They walked around the corner, and apparently, Sokka noticed.

"Hey Haru! Where the hell do you think you're taking my sister?"

"I don't- I mean I wasn't going to do anything"

"Its ok Sokka we're just taking a ride on Appa" Katara exclaimed

"Whatever you guys, I'm watching you Haru" He said with his gorgeous blue eyes.

Just then, Zuko came outside, just in time to see Haru and Katara walk around the corner. He must have finally made a move, Zuko thought, remembering all the times he had caught Haru staring at Katara.

"Hey! Zuko! Care to watch Aang and Toph earth bend?" Sokka said in an exasperated tone.

"Um, No thanks, I think I'll just take a walk" Zuko said.

Sokka punched the air. "See Aang? He didn't want to come!" Sokka said in a cheerful voice

Zuko slowly stepped toward the corner, and he stuck his head around it.

There was Haru offering his hand to help Katara on to the Giant Flying Bison. He scowled. But there was nothing he could do about it.

He walked back to where Sokka and the others were, and walked up the steps to the tower, to see if he could get a view of what Katara and Haru were really doing.

Katara whipped the reins that were tied to Appa's horns and yelled "Appa, Yip Yip!"

Haru glanced at her beauty, and caught himself before she noticed. "So, what's been on your mind lately?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really, just upset that Zuko is actually with us now"

"What makes you say that? He seems pretty decent to me."

"Well, there is a lot of stuff that I've been through, and it all just comes back to him I guess"

"Like what?"

"Well, he was always trying to capture Aang, and agonized us, leaving us no choice but to keep traveling until we lost him, and then his sister followed us, so it always just relates to him I guess"

"That's terrible"

"Yeah, but even worse, I have to see him every day now"

"I see your point completely" Haru answered automatically.

"Yeah, so what about you? Any news?"

"Um well, not really, I guess, since my dad's been back, he's been teaching me some more earth bending"

"That's cool, I'd love to see" Katara said, wondering where the conversation would lead to.

"Oh yeah, its some pretty hard stuff, took a while but I got used to it" Haru said.

"Oh, that's cool" Katara said, instantly aware that Haru was trying to impress her.

"Yeah, I guess" Haru said, blushing.

"So, how's the village?"

"Um, it's good, you know, since the Fire Nation stopped controlling it. I guess you could say it's not as exciting as it was. Not like I want them to come back though"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to go through all that trouble over again would you." Katara said.

_Wow, This is really awkward _Katara thought to herself.

Haru scooted himself closer to Katara. She instantly took notice and blushed.

Haru was going in for the Kill; he was going to do it, what he had been waiting for.

_Ok, here goes……_He thought. And took a deep breath.


End file.
